The Time Brittany's Sad
by MoviesInTheHead
Summary: There is a Glee party and Brittany starts feeling bad about herself during 'I have never'


It was around 7pm when Mercedes and Kurt rang Puck's doorbell. They heard a big crash and then some girl speaking Spanish, angrily. Next thing they know they see Santana at the door. She was in her cheerios uniform still with her hair still up.

"Come in, Some people are already here." Santana says, with a scowled. The two walk in, following Santana. They come into the basement and see Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Sam, Puck, and Brittany. Sam and Quinn are cuddling on the couch while Rachel and Finn are auguring with Puck. Brittany is sitting in the corner starring blankly at the wall.

"Mercedes and Kurt are here!" Brittany says, looking from the spot at the wall. Everyone looks up. Sam smiles at Kurt. Mercedes gives Quinn a wave and Quinn returns the favor. Then the bell rings again. Santana groans and walks back up stairs. They hear another crash then the door being opened.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, jumping. Brittany shrugs and stares into space again. Quinn rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Santana is mad because she pulled the short straw and has to answer the door for everyone. She's been throwing things upstairs." Quinn explains. Kurt and Mercedes look at each other then sit down. Santana comes down carrying Artie along with Mike down the stairs. Tina follows the tow until the whole glee club is downstairs.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Puck exclaims, noticing everyone is here. Brittany walks over the spot next to Quinn and sit. Everyone is in a circle now and Puck grabs some beer and cups.

"I am not drinking!" Rachel shirks, folding her arms. Finn rubs her back and whispers something to her. She calms down and takes a cup.

"Okay, so lets starts with a game." Puck says, smiling. Sam and Quinn raise there eyebrows, while Santana rolls hers.

"Wow, Puck, the slammer has made to gay. What are we going to play duck-duck-goose?" Santana asks, bluntly. Puck give her an annoyed look and open the beer bottle and pours everyone a shot.

"No, a more sexy game. The _**I have never **_game until we are all drunk." Puck said, with a smirk growing on his face. Sam look nervously at Quinn, but she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll start," Mercedes says, "I have never had sex" Everyone looks around the room. Brittany, Santana, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mike, and Artie take a shot. Tina looked at Mike then Artie questionably. Artie and Mike both point to Brittany. The blonde cheerlead looks up and gives a shy smile. Mercedes looks at Kurt and he smiles.

"I have never been caught having sex." Kurt says, proudly, looking around the room. Santana rolls her eyes.

"That because you've never had any." She says, taking a sip. Brittany, Mike, and Puck also take a sip. Next up is Tina. She pauses to think then smiles.

"I have never kissed a girl." Tina says, looking at the rest of the girls. Mike, Artie, Puck, Finn, Sam, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel take a sip. Finn's eye widen as he sees his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend take a sip, looking at each other.

"Who did you kiss?" Puck and Finn say in unison to both Quinn and Rachel. The two girls point to Brittany. Finn gives the ditzy blonde a 'What-the-hell' look.

"I said I made out with like everyone." Brittany says, eyeing both girls. Finn looks at Rachel again.

"She jumped me in the bathroom!" Rachel said, putting her hands up. Mercedes looks at Brittany who is going red.

"Okay, raise your hand if you have made out with Brittany." Mercedes says, very loudly. Puck, Artie, Mike, and Kurt quickly raise there hands. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel then raise their hands. Finn looks around with a dope look on his face. Puck then jumps in.

"Wow, Brittany, you get around almost as much as me." Puck says, winking. Brittany looks down. She looks around at everyone starring at her.

"I-I have never kissed Sam." Brittany says, quietly. Quinn rubs her on the back and takes a sip. The rooms is quiet and Artie is up next.

The game didn't last much longer. Artie, Mike, and Finn went and then Rachel passed out. Brittany was quiet for most of the game but took a sip on every statement. Quinn felt bad for her. Though, she didn't approve of what her blonde friend did, Brittany was still her best friend. Everyone found out that Sam and Mike had kissed a boy, that Rachel had gone skinny dipping, and almost everyone, but Artie, have watched _**The Rocky Horror Picture Show**_. Once Rachel had passed out Brittany was sent upstairs with Sam to get aspirin and water. Kurt and Mike were buzzed, while everyone else were gossiping.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, once he and Brittany were upstairs in the kitchen. Brittany ad been looking at the floor the whole time.

"I'm a bad person." Brittany stated, softly. Sam saw a tear fall from the cheerio's face. He pulled her into a hug. He could hear her cry into his t-shirt. "I've slept with so many people, I don't care about how people feel, and the one person I care about doesn't love me back." Sam makes soft comforting noises into her ear.

"That doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't make you a saint but your not bad. You care about the Glee club members. Sure, you've done some pretty sketchy things, but that's not your whole life." Sam says, petting her hair. With that, Brittany cried harder.

"Quinn… when we were younger… she said, God doesn't like gay people. I know she is okay with Kurt, but- she used to give me and Santana- weird looks in the locker room…" Brittany paused for moment gathering her breath. "I'm a sin" Sam felt tears coming from his eyes. He continued making the noises.

"Your not a sin. Being gay is just apart of life. I would know…" Sam trailed off looking into space. Brittany let go of Sam to look at him. Her blue eyes matched his. He took a big sigh.

"Your… gay?" She said, in a whisper. He nodded, looking at how calm the cheerio was. Sam had finally admitted to someone. Probably the worst person to tell but somehow he knew she'd keep his secret. "I-I won't tell," Brittany choked out. Sam smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"We should probably get back." He said, after letting go of Brittany. She agreed and grabbed the aspirin while Sam got two big jugs of water. Before they got to the stairs Brittany stopped. Sam turned to look at her. She grabbed his neck with her arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"I make sure I never lose at _**I have never**_." She said, walking off to the basement. Sam smiles and follows.


End file.
